Promise
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Tweek y por esa razón, Craig decide ser el primero en felicitarlo y además el primero en darle su primer regalo en su día especial. One-Shot


Craig Tucker se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación haciendo un dibujo en un cuaderno donde estaba dibujando un chico y ese chico era nada menos que Tweek Tweak.

― Espero que a Tweekers le guste su regalo de cumpleaños, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme regalo en mi cumpleaños pasado la patineta que había deseado tener desde que la había visto en el centro comercial.

Miró por encima de su hombro, observó cómo la patineta reposaba en una esquina de su desordenada habitación, embolso una leve sonrisa y continuo trabajando en el regalo de su mejor amigo.

Ya pasada de la medianoche, Craig seguía en su escritorio dibujando, ahora trabajaba en las sombras que debía tener el dibujo y todo lo esencial para que estuviera listo para antes de las 8:00 am ya que le había prometido a Tweek que sería el primero en felicitarlo y en entregarle su regalo.

_Flash Back_

_Craig se encontraba con sus habituales amigos Token, Clyde y Tweek._

― _¡Hey Tweek! La próxima semana será tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? ―habló Clyde. _

― _¡AGH! Sí-sí, pe-ro ¡agh! ee-s ¡de-maa-siia-da pre-sión! ¡AGH! ―contestó un tembloroso Tweek. _

― _Ya, déjalo Clyde o harás que le dé un ataque de nuevo― dijo Token._

_Y sin duda era cierto cuando Tweek se ponía excesivamente nervioso le daba un ataque de nervios y lo único que podía tranquilizar era una buena taza de café. _

_Craig puso su mano en el hombro de Tweek._

― _Tranquilo Tweek _

― _¡AGH! Cra-ig… ―gritó Tweek mientras dejaba de temblar. _

_Craig se alejó un poco de él, dejó su mochila en el suelo se puso de cuclillas sacó un termo y se lo dio a Tweek. Tweek empezó a beber el contenido del temo._

― _Gracias, Craig ―dijo Tweek un poco más calmado después de haber bebido medio café que contenía el termo._

_El team Craig se dirigieron a la parada de autobús dónde se encontraba ya el habitual grupo de Stan Marsh, el grupo de Stan se formaba por Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, y era bien sabido que ambos grupos eran rivales. _

― _Oh, genial… ―soltó con fastidio Clyde― es el grupillo del hippie de Stan._

_Gracias a Dios el autobús llegó, así que ambos grupos ingresaron al autobús sin dirigirse una sola palabra, ya dentro del autobús cada quién tomó sus respectivos asientos. _

_Craig se sentó junto a Tweek pues ya era bien sabido que eran buenos amigos y eso era algo raro a la vista de todos ya que después de la pelea de Tweek y Craig que tuvieron en 3º de grado de primaria todos los alumnos pensaba que no volverían hablarse y que ironía de la vida, ahora eran los 2º supers mejores amigos, claro, después de Stan y Kyle. _

― _¡Hola Tweek! ―saludó amablemente Lepold "Butters" Stoch ― ¿cuándo es la fiesta?_

― _¡AGH! serí-a el viér-nes de la próxi-ma seman-a ¡AGH! ¡DEM-ASIADA PRESIÓN! _

_Butters le dedico una leve sonrisa y volvió a sentarse en el asiento que compartía junto a Kenny._

― _¿Sabes?, Tweek, como tu cumpleaños está en la boca de todos, me he estado preguntado, ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo? _

_Tweek se quedó en silencio observando a Craig. ¿Craig quería darle un regalo a él? ÉL ¿él chico más torpe y paranoico de TODO South Park? Y tal vez de TODO América…._

― _Pues..¡AGH! lo-que…tú quieras regalarme estaría bien, cr-aig ―contestó Tweek._

― _Bueno, que sea una sorpresa entonces ―Craig tomó el hombro de Tweek ― seré el primero en felicitarte en tu día especial y además…el primero en entregarte tu regalo. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Embolso una leve sonrisa al recordar el momento que le prometió a Tweek que sería el primero en felicitarlo.

Cuando era ya las 2:00 am de la madrugada había terminado el dibujo, guardo el pequeño dibujo en un portafolio que estaba forado de amarillo y decía "De: Craig Tuker ~ Para: Tweek Tweak".

Ya cuando terminó, vio su reloj digital y ya marcaban las 2:15 am, apagó la linterna del escritorio para dirigirse a su cama, sacó de su bolsillo su Iphone programo la alarma para levantarse, dejó el Iphone en su mesita de noche que estaba a lado de su cama dio un largo suspiro antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

En otra parte se encontraba un tembloroso rubio mirando atreves de la ventana, era bien sabido que gracias a su sobredosis de consumo de café no podría dormir.

― Craig…

Ya a las 7:00 am, Craig estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, en su cama ya estaba la ropa que se pondría: una playera azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros, tenis converse y su habitual gorro azul acompañado de su pompón amarillo, se vistió lentamente pues aun faltaba algo de tiempo, bajó las escaleras y era bien sabido que los demás integrantes de la familia Tucker se encontraban aún durmiendo, dejó el portafolio en uno de los sillones de la sala, después se dirigió a la cocina ya en la cocina se acercó al refrigerador sacó el cartón donde estaba la leche, dejó la leche en el comedor de la cocina; después fue a las vitrinas donde se guardaban los vasos, platos, etc… tomó un vaso se dirigió al comedor; se sentó en una de las sillas, vació la leche dentro del vaso para después bebérselo, dio otro vistazo al reloj digital que tenía en su muñeca y marcaban ya las 7:30 am.

Se levantó de la silla tomó el vaso y lo dejo con los otros platos sucios, se dirigió a la sala; tomó el portafolio y salió de la casa a dirección a la casa de Tweek.

Lentamente se desplazaba por las frías calles de South Park, ya faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Tweek. Pasaron unos minutos y llegó a su destino, sonrió cuando vio que en el cuarto de Tweek se podría ver una leve luz encendida.

Tomó una escalera para poder llegar a la habitación, pues al igual que su familia seguramente los padres de Tweek seguirán durmiendo.

Trepó por la escalera le dio un leve empujó a la ventana como esta no estaba cerrada pudo entrar con facilidad.

Lo primero que vio Craig era que el pequeño Tweek se encontraba "durmiendo" en la cama.

― Hey…Tweekers.. ―dijo Craig mientras lo movía un poco para que "despertarse".

Tweek lentamente abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un gran grito a la hora de ver a Craig junto a su cama.

― ¡AGH! ¡CRAIG!

― Feliz cumpleaños, Tweekers… ―dijo Craig mientras le extendía el portafolio.

Tweek sacó del portafolio el dibujo que se había pasado toda la noche Craig haciéndolo. Cuando vio que en el dibujo se encontraba él viendo un atardecer no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, jamás había recibido un regalo así.

― Gracias…Craig…

Y sin más Tweek abrazó a su amigo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

― Feliz cumpleaños…Little Tweekers…

The END


End file.
